


Handjobs and highschool

by Captain_jack_harkness



Category: All Time Low, All Time Low (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Anal Sex, And I live at home, Bandom - Freeform, Blowjobs, BoyxBoy, Car Sex, Detention, Highschool AU, I wrote this instead of getting my stuff ready for college, I’m changing college because my other sucked, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenage AU, even if my stepdad still pays my phone bill, handjobs, highschool, im a adult basically, slight plot, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Who doesn’t love a good handjob in the back of detention before going for round two in the car?





	Handjobs and highschool

**Author's Note:**

> This only took two days to write when I normally spend a week because smut is hard. I’m changing college Monday I’m so happy and I’m going to wear my all time low top first day. 
> 
> Comment requests I’ll do them if I see them.

“Barakat.” I hear a call of my name and turn around to see Zack standing behind me, “You have science detention tonight right?”

“Yeah?” I reply in confusion, why is Zack talking to me, how does he even know?

“Give me a lift after.”

“Why?” Hasn’t he got his friends to do that for, “Why don’t you ask your friends?”

“They can’t.” I turn around and shut my locker, when I turn back around Zack is only a few inches away from me, “So you gonna drive me or not?”

“Alright.” I shrug ducking under Zack’s arms, “Why have you even got detention you’re never in trouble?”

“Three forgotten homeworks.” Zack got called over by his friends, “See you Jack.”

“What was that about?” My friend Alex asked walked over from his locker that was about ten down from mine. 

“Zack wanted a lift after detention.”

“You know what that means.” Alex leant in and whispers in my ear, “You get to fuck your crush in the backseat of your car.”

“Shut up Alex.” I joke laughing, “Not going to happen ever.”

“Trust me.” Alex was the few people in the school who knew I was bi before I started hooking up with people, when I started sleeping around then it spread round everyone else who does the same, theirs a whole hidden community of people who don’t want to out themselves to the straight people in the school; Sure rumours went around to everyone gay or straight after a party when I was caught kissing Kellin a few months ago, “He’s about as straight as you are.”

“And you know this because?” I ask, Alex always seems to know something I don’t, “I saw him and that Frank kid suddenly jumping apart in the bathrooms a few weeks ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I ask in shock, “You’re meant to tell me important stuff like this.”

“You said you don’t want to hear no gossip about him because you hear enough in science from the girls on your table.” Alex smirked, he defiantly been waiting to drop this on me, “So you gonna hit that or what?”

“You’re a asshole.” I laughed hitting Alex’s chest, “And I’m not.”

“Why?”

“Because He’s him and I’m me.” I shrug as we walk to class together, “It wouldn’t work.”

“Why not?” Alex asked, “I’m straight and even I would wanna sleep with you. To be honest I would sleep with both of you.”

“You are not straight Alex.” I joke, Alex would sleep with anyone if he had the chance and everyone knows that, no way in hell is he straight, “You once took a am I gay quiz.”

“So...”

“If your googling am I gay quizzes then your as straight as a noodle.” Alex pushed me gently to the side laughing, he’s knows he’s not straight he just don’t feel like labelling it. 

“Just so you know I’m done for a Threesome if you ever get together.” 

“In your dreams.” I roll my eyes and take a sip of my water bottle. 

“I do have dreams about it.” Alex grinned, I choke on my water laughing and coughing it up. 

“Gaskarth what are you doing killing my ride for tonight?” Zack asked as he walked by laughing at me, “See you in detention Jack.”

“I have a name too.” Alex calls after him. 

“I know that Gaskarth.” Zack kept walking and Alex turnt to grin at me now I stopped choking.

“What?” I ask looking at him. 

“Jack.” Was all Alex said but it put across his point perfectly. 

“So?” I blush, Zack never refers to someone by their first name unless he’s friends with them or flirting with them, “I’ll talk to you about this later.”

“You better.” Me and Alex kept making our way to Maths, “I want to know everything said and his address.”

“That’s creepy.”

“It’s for the threesome.” Alex joked again. 

“Never happening.”

“If you change your mind tell me.”

“Shut up.” I roll my eyes and we enter maths class, Zack was already sitting in his usual seat at the back.

Alex looked as if he was going to go sit near him but I went and sat in the middle row by the window. Theirs a plug for me to charge my phone and I could easily hide it with my bag since we aren’t meant to use them. 

The lesson drags out slowly, probably because I’m looking forward to detention with Zack. We probably won’t even sit near each other but theirs always the car ride back. When class is over I go the vending machine with the ten minuets we have before detention starts. Our science teacher is doing a chemistry lecture to the older students and said I would have to sit in the back of that for half an hour. It don’t start until ten past so I have ten minuets to get food. 

I get a overpriced, half melted Milky Way before walking over to the lecture theatre. It was about two minuets to ten when I walk in. 

“Good to see you showed up.” Mrs Kelly said, “Go sit up the back with Zack you can both go at twenty to and don’t disrupt everyone”

I look up to see Zack sitting right at the back in the corner under where a light should be. Instead theirs just a blown bulb so it’s super dark. Considering me and Zack only have to sit their when everyone else has to take notes it makes sense everyone else is under the lights. 

“Thought You wasn’t going to show.” Zack whispered as I slid into the seat next to him, he left the one right against the wall so I chose that one.

“I was getting food.” I shrug taking a bite of my Milky Way. 

“So Jack.” Zack said, their it is again, him saying my name, “Is it true you fucked kellin.”

“I don’t want to talk about rumours.” Me and Zack spoke in hushed whispers, “And I’m sure you don’t want to either.”

“Why? What have you heard?”

“You making out with frank in the toilets.” I grin, Zack wouldn’t be able to properly see it in this low light. 

“Gaskarth.” Zack muttered under his breath hardly loud enough for me to hear, “He’s been spreading that?”

“Only told me.” I shrug, “So it’s true?”

“Yes.” Zack took my Milky Way out my hands and took a bite, “So about you and Kellin?”

“We didn’t fuck.” I admit, “Kellin didn’t want to because I was drunk.” 

“So you really are gay.”

“Bi.” I correct, “Half the people here are in the closet so it’s not a surprise really.”

“Trust me.” Zack laughed, “I fucking know. That Gaskarth kid is right?”

“Alex don’t like labels.” I say, “So what are you then?”

“I like what I like.” Zack sounded so carefree, Zack put his hand on my thigh, “Like Gaskarth I guess I don’t like labels. I know I’m not straight though. Anyways theirs another rumour about you I want to address.”

“Shoot.” I couldn’t help but notice Zack’s hand, he probably just put it their because of habit or something, “I can’t think of any though.”

“You have a massive crush on me.”

“What?” I blush thankful for the low lighting, “Who’s spreading that?”

“Well it’s not really being spread.” Zack lent back and put his feet on the table in front of him, “Rian heard you talking to Gaskarth after school the other day and he told me.”

“Why?” I ask turning in my chair towards him so my back was against the wall, “Why does it matter?”

“Why do you think?” Zack moved his hand purposely brushing it over my crotch, “Don’t act as if you don’t know Jack”

“Zack.” I look away as he squeezed my dick, “I’m not someone you can just screw then dump.”

“Trust me Jack.” Zack pushing me back into the wall and roughly kissing me. 

My lips melted into Zack’s instantly. He put his hands down my jeans causing me to moan into the kiss then using the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. The kiss wasn’t anything like I’ve imagined in the past. It was passionate, slightly rough and no where near as sloppy as Zack usually is when he’s attached to some random girl in the corridors. When we broke apart for air I just smiled wondering if Zack could see my expression in the lack of light.

“I’m not going to just fuck you and leave you.” Zack’s hand was still on my cock and he was leaving kisses up my neck, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” I mange to breath out. 

“We have twenty minutes left.” Much to my disappointment he takes his hand out my jeans, “Want me to take care of your problem then go for round two in the car?”

Zack kisses me again before I could answer. This time a lot more forceful. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue in my mouth and grabbing a handful of my hair. I wrap my hands around Zack’s neck pulling him into me closer. 

“Yes.” I whisper as me break apart for air, “Fucking yes.”

“Thought you would.” 

Zack unzipped my jeans and pulled them and my boxers down to my mid thigh. He spits on his hand, what I would usually find gross but right now I’m too turned on to care, and rubs me up and down painfully slowly. 

“Come on Zack.” I moan a little too loudly and he runs his thumb over my slit before sitting on my lap kissing me as he sped up his strokes, I guess that’s one way to silence me and turn me on even more than I thought was possible. 

I grab the back of Zack’s top likely scratching his back. I was too focused on Zack’s hand on my dick to realise his other hand inching up my t-shirt until he pinched my right nipple. At that exact moment we had to break apart for air and I gasped aloud as I felt it. Zack took that as a good sign and as our lips reattached he rolled it between his finger and thumb. After a minuet of me moaning into his mouth he focuses on the other nipple and i kept scratching his back through the tight white tee he wore today. 

“I’m close.” I say as quietly as possible when we break away for air again. 

“Shh.” Zack says rubbing me faster than I thought possible, He runs his thumb over my bottle lip as he lifts up my top and takes my left nipple between his teeth, I end up biting down on his hand to silence the noises threatening to escape my lips, “Promise me you’re not going to make a sound.”

“I promise.” I whisper. 

Zack stops with his hands and leaves kisses down my stomach before licking a strip down my cock. I bite down on my lip to stop the noises begging to escape. Zack then puts his hand back, it’s only a few seconds before his lips are once again attached to mine. It wasn’t a second too early because I came right their all over Zack’s hand and top making noises that would have gave us away if it wasn’t for Zack’s tongue in my mouth. 

“Your cum is all over my top.” Zack whispered when I finished. 

“Sorry.” I blushed pulling my boxers and jeans back up, “How long we got left in here.” 

“Five minuets.” Zack looked from the clock to me with the biggest grin on his face, “So happy I spoke to your ex.”

“You spoke to Oli?” I said in confusion, why would he speak to my ex. 

“No awsten.”

“How did you know I dated him.” I asked watching Zack take the cum stained top off. 

“A little birdy told me.” Was all Zack would say on the matter, “Wait you dated Oli Sykes? I thought he was straight.”

“When people trust you not to spill their secrets and ruin their rep then you find more out.” I shrug, “Less people are straight than you think.”

“I guess.” Zack shrugged 

“Why did you speak to awsten anyway?” I asked. 

“To find out what drives you crazy and he told me you love your nipples being played with.”

“People who don’t are fucking weird.”

“You better get ready for round two Jack because we’re out of this place soon.” I look up at the clock willing for it to go faster, I’m thankful for teenage hormones because by the time I get to the car I would be ready for round two. 

The second the clock hits twenty to Zack moves into the light and raises his hand. 

“Yes Zack?” Miss Kelly asked. 

“Can we go?” 

Miss Kelly looks down at her computer and back up at Zack, “Okay remember to do your homework because next time you don’t you don’t get any warnings okay.”

“Okay Miss.” 

“And keep your shirt on in school next time.”

I grab both mine and Zack’s backpack and throw his at him as we leave the lecture theatre as quickly as possible without running. When we’re outside Zack grabs my hand and pushes me against the locker kissing me. 

“Wait. For. The. Car.” I manage to say between quick kisses, “Zack.”

“Hurry up.” Zack starts pulling me towards the doors when I see Alex leaving the library, he usually stays late to study where I usually stay late for detention. 

“Jack!” Alex calls smiling seeing Zack’s hand in mine, “I better be first on the list if you decide to have a threesome.”

“Don’t say a word Gaskarth.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Alex shrugged, “And I replaced the lube I borrowed from your car like promised. It’s in the glove compartment.” 

“Talk to you later Alex.” I laugh, he’s probably the best friend I could ask for. 

When we get to the car I open the back doors wasting no time pretending like we’re going to drive to his house right away. I was thrown down on the back seat, Zack climbed on top of me before closing the door and leaving hickeys on my neck for everyone to see. I wrap my legs around him pulling him on top of me so I could get some sort of friction. 

“I can finally hear the pretty noises you make properly.” Under normal circumstances I would be blushing like crazy but right now I wanted to hurry up and fuck me, I was too horny to even care as Zack lifted my top exposing my chest littered with hickeys from recent hook ups, “Everyone thinks of me as some massive man whore but they have no clue you are as well.”

“Just hurry up and fuck me.” I cry out as Zack leaves his own collection of marks down my chest and neck almost as if he was marking me as his own; usually I loved it but I just wanted Zack to hurry up and fuck me, he could mark me however he liked after. 

Zack unzipped my jeans and pulled them off me leaving me in just my boxers. Deciding Zack was wearing too much I pulled down Zack’s jeans and boxers down to his knees and push him so he’s more upright. I take a quick breath and take his length into my mouth. I suck hard on his tip before taking more of him in my mouth. Zack thrust up suddenly into my mouth and I gag slightly. 

“Sorry.” He said, I couldn’t respond it’s fine so instead I took his whole cock into my mouth ignoring my gag reflex. 

Zack grabs a handful of my hair, his wasn’t holding my head with much force at all, I could easily resist him but I didn’t want to. 

Zack suddenly pulled me off his dick and leant over to the front seat opening the glove compartment taking out the bottle of lube. Alex already told me he replaced it this morning, he only said it again for Zack’s benefit. 

“I can take two to start.” I say as I was flipped over and Zack poured some lube on his fingers. 

I moaned out loudly as Zack decided to run one cool finger over my hole before inserting them both with ease, “Jesus Jack you could probably take me right now if you wanted.”

“Probably.” I’ve done it before, Zack added another finger brushing my prostate, “Right their!”

Zack purposely avoided the spot and focused more on stretching me. It wasn’t long before Zack decided he was done. I turn my neck at a awkward angle to watch Zack put on a condom and cover his cock in lube. 

Zack lines himself up and pushes in slowly, “Tell me when your...”

“Just move.” I interrupt surprising Zack, I’ve done this enough to not need to adjust.

“Are you sure?” Zack asked. 

“Yes.” 

Zack starts to slowly thrust into me to make sure I was fine, when I loudly moan he speeds up. As he thrusted into me he slipped one arm around my waist holding me in place and the other hand was used to play with my nipples. Pinching one gently I moaned loudly whimpered needing more contact. Zack somehow got the message and used the hand he was originally using to hold my waist to now jerk me in time with his thrusts. 

Zack then changes the nipple he was focusing on. I didn’t last long partly due to the fact I got off about fifteen minutes ago and partly because my three most sensitive spots where being simulated perfectly all at once. 

“Fuck Zack!” I cry as I came for the second time that day.

Zack wasn’t finished though. He faintly moaned out as he thrust into for a little bit longer. 

Not long after muffled moans escaped Zack’s lips and he came inside the condom lazily still thrusting into me. 

“Fuck.” Zack muttered as he pulled out, “Where should I put this?”

“Just drop it out the window.” I shrug putting my boxers back on, “That’s what people usually do.”

“So it’s your fault theirs used condoms around the car park!” Zack exclaimed, “How much sex are you having?”

“It’s not all me.” I laugh, “Zack checks nobody’s is around before dropping it outside and pulling his boxers and jeans on, “So where do you live?”

“I’m just up the road from you.” I climb into the front seat leaving my top on the back seat so I could examine the fresh love bites on my chest, “What time do you leave normally?”

“Twenty to eight.” As Zack climbs to the front and puts his belt on I start up the engine, “You want a lift?”

“Yes please.” 

“Knock a little before then I’m 87.” As I’m driving I notice Zack staring at my neck, “I’m going to have hell covering these you know.”

“So they look good.” Zack leans back, “Can’t wait to add more.”

“It’s unfair since you have none to match.” I say, “Also people are going to find out about you if you’ve spoke to Awsten, nobody bad just everyone who’s not straight.”

“He said he wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“By that he means he wouldn’t tell anyone who would tell the wrong people.” I slam the breaks on as someone runs in front of the car, “Fuck. When did you talk to him?”

“Two days ago.” 

“You have another week at best.” Zack checked the time on his phone, “Put your number in my phone.”

“You know we aren’t officially dating yet.” Zack said as I passed him my phone at a red light, “I mean unless you want to.”

“You’re not the first person to ask me out after the first fuck.”

“Really?”

“But you are the first person I’ll actually say yes to.” How the fuck have I fucked and is now dating in the space of a hour when a day ago I thought he was straight, “Next time we fuck it has to be a bed though that’s my one condition.”

“That’s pretty fair.” 

“And you know Alex is going to find everything out if that’s okay?” I asked. 

“Tell the Gaskarth kid that it’s my place to tell people not his.”

“Like Alex would say shit.” I laugh, “Also ignore any comments about a threesome because I think they’re jokes.”

“Is that what you was laughing about today?” We pulled onto my street, “I’m 139.”

“Yes.” I drove past my house and right up to the end of the long road to his, when I pull up outside his he goes to get out, “Wait.”

“Why?”

I undo my seatbelt and climb onto his lap first kissing him then leaving a large love bite on his neck. 

“Now it’s slightly more fair.” I smile at him before leaving another smaller one. 

“How am I going to cover this?”

“Just don’t.” I shrug, I have way more than two exposed ones to cover, I mean I’m used to hiding them. 

“Only if you don’t.” Zack pulled me in for another kiss.

“Deal.” I mutter breaking away from the kissing and climbing back into the drivers seat not before grabbing my top from the backseat, “Knock a little before twenty to tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Zack climbed out the car, “Text me later.” 

“Okay.” He sung his top round his shoulders so it covered the hickeys on the side of his neck, I watch Zack walk up to his house and only drive away once the door was shut behind him. 

I’m dating Zack Merrick.

~~

When I got to school with Zack he gave me a quick peck on the lips and run off to join his friends. 

“So you did hit that.” Alex laughed whispering in my ear when he saw me, “You hooking up now?”

“He asked me out.” I whisper back, I didn’t tell Alex last night because I wanted to be his reaction in person, “He gave me a handjob in detention then in the car I blew him and we fucked.”

“Get in their.” Alex laughed hitting me on the back, “Your not even covering your hickeys you wouldn’t do that unless you was fine with rumours.”

“Zack has some as well.”

“So are people going to find out?” Alex asked. 

“Zack said to tell you it’s not your place to tell people.” I whisper to him, “He’s probably going to.”

“Hey Jack.” Zack walked up to me with a few friends, “Gaskarth.”

“It’s Alex.”

“Sure Gaskarth.” Zack laughed before kissing me in the middle of the halls, “You two are both sitting with us at lunch today.”

“Okay.” I smile ignoring the shocked conversations going on around us, “If you want a lift tonight I have a twenty minuet English detention so you will have to wait until after.”

“Alright what room?” 

“EN 4.” 

“I’ll wait outside.” Zack starts to walk to class, “See you in a bit Jack.”

“I’m here to.” Alex called but Zack just laughed, “I guess that’s Zack’s way of telling people.”

“This isn’t going to help the gay rumours.” I joke before shouting, “Just so everyone knows I’m Bi so when you spread this make sure it’s correct.”

“Dude.” Alex looked at me in shock, “Has fucking Zack gave you some new found confidence or something.”

“It must have.”


End file.
